


Promise

by kelios



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Vacation Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: It's been too long.





	Promise

“Been too long,” Jensen murmurs, sliding one arm around Jared's waist. They'd gotten a waterfront villa on one of the smaller islands, secluded and quiet, with plenty of water and sand access for the kids. Their bedroom faced the water, a huge plate glass window taking up one whole wall, with a little balcony barely big enough for them to stand side by side. 

“It has,” Jared says wistfully. “At least twelve hours since I fucked you this morning. Dunno how we've lasted this long.”

Jensen hates the blush he knows is rising in his cheeks, but he knows Jared loves it, doesn't even have to turn his head to picture the dimpled smile he loves so much. 

But he can, so he does. 

“I meant our vacation, asshole.” He means to sound stern, but Jared's hand is sliding under the waistband of his swim trunks, easing between his cheeks to rub sneakily over his hole. Coherent thought abandons him entirely, rushing south along with most of the blood in his body as Jared pushes inside him. Just the tip of one finger, too dry and barely enough to feel but it's _Jared_.

“You were saying?” Jared asks innocently as he waves to the kids already playing with the nannies on the beach. 

“Fuck, Jay.” It's not meant to he a whimper, any more than his knees are supposed to buckle or his mouth is supposed to find the pulse point under Jared's jaw, but fuck. It's Jared, and supposed to has never meant a damn thing where Jared is concerned.

“Later,” Jared says, low and rough, and Jensen shivers despite the heat. “I promise.”


End file.
